


白昼睡眠者

by Bio_Sapientia



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bio_Sapientia/pseuds/Bio_Sapientia
Summary: Inspired by Elizabeth Bishop's Insomnia.By reversing the world of illusion and reality, the subject and object of language, Hirako finally reached an ephemeral happy-end with Aizen (who is, literally speaking, still bond to that chair).Does this summary actually matter as the whole fic's in Mandarin...





	白昼睡眠者

-白昼睡眠者-  
-Daytime Sleeper-

一如最初相逢，逆拂最先感到了蓝染惣右介的存在。

平子真子睡得很沉，而据逆拂所言，蓝染短暂停留后便兴趣寡寡离开了。毕竟平子房间和过去区别不大。现世CD的存在明明都快被遗忘了，而五番队队长的房间里，依然是过去那台留声机。

他堆着的黑胶都要溢出五番队了，壮观程度不亚于蓝染当年的藏书。在满月的夜里开窗，月亮会从他队舍的梳妆镜中，望出一百里。平子真子想他难道就不曾觉得怀念。

怎么会呢，蓝染惣右介是没有心的。

不但京乐春水喜欢玩从影子里钻出来那套，灭却师也喜欢，还是给你从影子里掏出一整个世界的那种喜欢。所以平子真子判定在影子的世界里看不见那种程度东西的京乐队长是真的瞎。

京乐说，你在此处投下的每一片阴影，都是通往那个世界的入口。

那镜子里的世界呢？

蓝染的性格便是如此，被这个世界抛下了，他会叫这世界去见鬼，他会逍逍遥遥将肉身抛在地下，找到一湾水，或一面镜子，向外张望，打发时间，一如既往满脑子咕噜咕噜煮着坏水。

镜子有无数面，雨后的夜里街道上总落满一汪汪银色。平子真子以为蓝染再也不会来了，但在某天夜里还是迎来了不速之客。

对着镜子说话的他一定像个疯子。但如果人们追溯与月亮、水相关的想象，都可以从词源学和集体记忆中寻到“疯狂”二字。

哟，蓝染。

黑暗中模糊倒映他身影的镜子上浮现出雾气，平子真子好一会才反应过来，那是蓝染在哈气。像是第一次见到冬天的雪的孩子那样，带着一种少见的认真，蓝染用手指在水汽上慢慢写。依然是一手好字。

好久不见，平子队长。

队长果然是可怕的人。

平子对着镜子裂开嘴，省了吧，你这种不走心的套路发言，如果下一句是“有趣的男人”这种话，我可是会穿过镜子来揍你的哦。

镜子那头的人停顿了一会，然后毫无顾忌地把那句话写了一遍。仿佛刚入队时，蓝染极其偶尔会在细节里透露出的孩子气。简直像是在对曾经的队长撒娇一样的行为。

果然被小看了呢，平子真子想，下一秒逆拂颠倒，平子真子来到蓝染惣右介面前。

对方一瞬间震惊的表情他可以玩味至少十年。

他们一时相对无言，而逆拂再度旋转起来。在镜中倒转的世界里，左边永远是右边，影子其实是实体。白昼睡眠者彻夜清醒，蓝染惣右介脚下的世界如天国清浅，正如平子真子的夜晚如海洋深邃。

主语宾语颠倒。像是面具裂开了一条缝，他过去的副队长舒展开眉头对着他笑了。

蓝染惣右介爱平子真子。

Fin.


End file.
